spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Diaper Bois
DIAPER BOIS The Diaper Bois have not been discovered by King Bean. Common Knowledge APPEARANCE The Diaper Bois are brown, like their cousins, Spinny Boiz. However, unlike the Spinny Boiz these bois have weird violet color markings on them. Their undercoat is almost like a dark pearl white. These bois wear purple head flowers, light purple leis, and of course their famous diapers. Some say, if you look into a Diaper Bois eyes they will make you cry. The Diaper Bois are also smaller than Spinny Boiz. . PERSONALITY As you might have guessed these bois tend to pout and cry a lot. The diaper bois are also very demanding and if they don't get what they want they have a temper. According to a boi who studies these diaper bois, they claim that.. "If you do not pay attention to the Diaper Bois they will let out a haunting scream." Other than that, the Diaper Bois are very loyal to their King Bean. If they are in good moods they will meditate and relax. Other than that, they are always moving. If you wish to stop a tempered Diaper Boi, you must make it meditate. *WARNING* Diaper Bois can be triggered in a rare while. HABITAT AND DIET These bois can be found in Jamaa Township, but some have been seen in Coral Canyons. However, most of the Diaper Bois are in King Beans den, they often like to stay by Spinny Bois. According to spinnyzoologists, the Diaper Bois does not lie going to dangerous habitats, they enjoy being safe at all costs and do not like getting their paws dirty. Now, to their diet. Diaper Bois are usually in groups. These bois are very picky about what they eat, literally. If you try to feed them, they will most likely toss the food away. However, there are a few things the Diaper Bois like. Baked beans, cold soup, mashed potatoes, and green peas. Community Knowledge VARIATIONS For color, there aren't many Diaper Bois that come in different coloring besides two shades of violets. However, it is to be said that male Diaper Bois has a darker shade of violet to their pattern and lei. The male Diaper Bois has also a different pattern, as can be seen below. Other than that, they are still pretty similar to the female Diaper Boi. There is one last variation of Diaper Boi. This design can be for both Female Diaper Bois and Male diaper bois. The design is more swirly and resembles some leaf patterns. This all happens because of their genetics. It is caused when the 1,938,102 Beanromosome is disconnected. In which, we have called this mutation... Diaperotisin. Only 5% of Diaperotisin has been reported in Julian2's kingdom. WHAT THEY CONSIDER THREATS Diaper Boiz considers many things as threats. Such as, yes,' green beans'. It is true that the Diaper boi has a terrible fear of green beans. They find it "unatural" and "unsettling". They are so afraid of green beans that they go into pure shock and pass out. It takes about eight days till they wake up again, forgetting the entire situation because their mind blocks out this. Some green beans have opposed a threat to diaper bois that they actually die, but this is a rare case. Although they don't really mind Cheese Tigers, they still find them as some sort of threat. Of course, it depends on the Cheese Tiger. A nice Cheese Tiger will often make them feel pressured or embarrassed for both of them. A nasty Cheese Tiger will make a Diaper Boi scared and will often dash off. If a Cheese Tiger is such a fan of Aparri, the Diaper Boiz will often be triggered. Sometimes, this pure trigger will cause them to go red and pass out, causing a threat to their health. Stress. Another thing they consider as a threat are LIKES Diaper Bois enjoy meditating, like the common Spinny Boi They enjoy their King Bean. (Julian2) Being with fellow Diaper Bois and other Boiz. Jumping up and down Getting what they want Sleeping Lullabies and stories Getting attention by things they like boi2.png boi3.png boi20.png boiOI.png Boi.png -_-.png im sad.png Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made